¿Estás molesto, Craig?
by HarukaH
Summary: A sus diez años nunca pensó presenciar tantas estupideces juntas, y eso que solamente había sido participe de unas cuantas, claro que, casi siempre era en contra de su voluntad.


**Pequeño One-shot que se me ocurrió y quise compartir :D a ver si todos nos reímos un rato, porque yo ando para el carajo de ánimos.**

**A leer!**

* * *

><p>– ¿Saben por qué nadie se junta con ustedes? Por cosas como esta, porque pensáis que todo os saldrá bien cuando termina saliendo para el culo.<p>

Craig estaba molesto. Y bueno, molesto es poco. A sus diez años nunca pensó presenciar tantas estupideces juntas, y eso que solamente había sido participe de unas cuantas, claro que, casi siempre era en contra de su voluntad.

–Vamos, Craig, tú sabes que el pesimismo no nos llevará a ningún lado– Dice Cartman tranquilamente, sus palabras no se las cree ni él. Pero ¡Hey! Es mejor tener a otro aliado de vez en cuando– Sé un buen gilipollas, y no lo seas tanto esta vez.

Claro que, Craig Tucker no siempre debería ser la primera opción, pero ya estaba allí, qué más daba.

Kyle estaba cruzado de brazos, tratando de pensar en una solución, cuando Craig abría la boca solamente era para joderlos ¡No lo hacían a propósito! Como a cualquier niño, les agradaba cometer travesuras, ya saben, lanzar bolas de nieve desde el monte a los parabrisas de los autos, usar tú orina para calmar un incendio imaginario, formar una banda peruana…

Pero, en estos momentos, estaban en la cárcel, y no una correccional, ¡Ojalá! Una cárcel, de esas en las que te agachas para recoger el jabón y tu ano se convierte en un agujero negro, de esas en donde si te atrevías a respirar el aire de otro recluso terminarías o sin orejas ó sin ojos, de esas que eran incapaces de reconocer a niños de diez años, acusándolos como mayores. Porque según ellos, ningún niño inocente posee el vocabulario vulgar que estos chicos tenían.

–Ustedes deberían mudarse lejos, muy lejos, algo así como debajo del agua –Comenta Craig, mirando fijamente a la nada. Stan suelta un suspiro agotado y mira gélidamente a Tucker.

– ¡Vale, Craig! ¡Pues cuando salgamos de aquí, no nos verás de nuevo y no te invitaremos a nada más! –Exclama el ya alterado Marsh, mientras tiembla al observar que un tipo de la celda del frente lo está observando perturbadoramente.

–Ojalá pudiese creerte –Responde Craig– Pero siempre termino involucrado en sus mierdas, en las estupideces que sólo a ustedes se les ocurren. Jódanse.

Y es que eso de matar a Kenny en conjunto para averiguar de dónde carajo renacía, no había sido muy buena idea que digamos. ¡El revivía! Pero al parecer, eso no fue excusa para las autoridades.

–En primero lugar, tú te ofreciste a matarlo –Defiende Kyle, posando sus ojos verdes en la aún mirada perdida de Craig. Este se encoge de hombros.

–Dijiste que me devolverían mis cien dólares, y que nadie se daría cuenta. Pero tenías que gritar que lo mate, porque eres pendejo, porque no piensas.

– ¡No le digas eso a Kyle! –Se enfada Stan.

–Y tu eres un maricón –Insulta ahora al defensor del judío.

– ¡Dales duro, Craig! –Alienta Cartman.

–Cállate, culo gordo, tú eres el más pendejo de todos, incluso más que McCormick, por hacerse participe de estas porquerías.

Cartman forma una "o" con su boca, ofendido.

–Vaya, pues qué actitud de mier…

–OJALÁ MUERAN TODOS ¿OKAY? OJALÁ AL SALIR DE AQUÍ, CAIGAN EN UN AGUJERO NEGRO Y AL FINAL DE ESTE HAYAN MILLONES DE AGUJAS QUE LES PERFOREN CADA ORIFICIO, DE VERDAD, MUERANSE. –Y sorprendentemente, aunque lo ha gritado, su gesto no cambia para nada. Simplemente alza su dedo medio y lo mueve en forma circular, dirigiéndoselo a todos los presentes.

Silencio.

Más silencio.

Oh, una mosca.

–Craig, si salimos de aquí, ¿Nos matarás? –Pregunta Stan.

– ¿Me pagarán mis cien dólares y saldrán permanentemente de mi vida?

Los tres niegan con la cabeza.

–Entonces, sí, los mataré cuando salgamos de aquí –Confirma el del chullo.

Deciden no decir nada más, porque conociendo como conocen a este pequeño psicópata, no está jugando, y a diferencia de Kenny, ellos no pueden experimentar con la muerte.

En la radio que los policías mantienen encendida, escuchan como acaban de formar una nueva banda pop, la cual tiene cinco integrantes y que al parecer, están ganando un muy buen ingreso económico.

–Craig, creo que ya se como devolverte tus cien dólares, y duplicártelos… –Cartman coloca su sonrisa manipuladora, pero esta se ve desvanecida cuando un furioso Craig se lanza encima suyo a golpearle con la intención de no volver a verlo nunca jamás, nunca, NUNCA.

– ¡CRAIG! ¡NOS VAN A AUMENTAR LA PENA! –Exclama Kyle, aunque no puede evitar sonreír cuando ve al gordo pidiendo clemencia. Se lo merece.

"Craig, ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?

¿Por qué no te unes a nuestra banda pop?

¿Craig? ¿Craig? ¡Hey! Craaaiiiig"

No le sorprende estar de nuevo en la cárcel, sólo esta vez. Pero bueno, al menos no les esta viendo sus pendejas caras. Y que si las ve en sus recuerdos, todas estén deformadas y sollozantes por los golpes que les dio.

–No estoy molesto –Dice el joven Tucker, mientras ve como sus padres pagan la fianza a regañadientes– Pero ojalá mueran.


End file.
